Eternity
by f0xyness39
Summary: Good is not good. Evil is not evil. What you trust cannot be trusted. What you hate may surprise you. Appearances can be decieving. *sequel to Perfect?* *chap 2 up*
1. Delusional

Disclaimer: I am broke. I have no money. I do not own Harry Potter. I am broke. I have no money. Do not sue me. I am broke. I have no money.   
A/N: This story might be a *tad* confusing for those who haven't read "Perfect?" So…I recommend that you read it…That's all!  
  
  
Eternity 

Chapter 1- Delusional 

            "Hermione?" a hushed voice called out. "Hermione?" Hermione slowly opened her eyes and stood up. 

            "Draco?" she said alarmed. "I must be delusional. You're not here. You're dead!" 

            "Maybe…I don't know…" he shrugged.

"Where are we?" She glanced around. There was nothing but a dull blackness around her which seemed to go on and on forever.   

            "I don't know. I've been here for a long time." He shrugged carelessly again. 

            "Well, are you okay?" 

            "Yup."

            "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" 

            "Probably not…I've been in here for months already. But sometimes-" his face scrunched up in confusion "-I swear I can hear Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Pomfrey talking. You probably think I'm delusional right?"

            "What do they talk about?" 

            "Something about the morbia prophecy and how you and I are the morbias," he snorted, "Like that's true."

            "Umm Draco?" 

            "Yeah?

            "It is."

            "HOLY SHIT!" His pale white skin turned even paler. 

            "Yeah…I know! That's what I said."

            "So, we both know why I'm here. Why are you here?" 

            "You know the whole prophecy right?"

            "Of course. I'm a Malfoy," he sniffed. 

            "Good. I'm not sure why I'm here now because all I remember before this was a lot of pain, but I know why we're here has to do with the prophecy."

            "Oh." 

************************************************************************

            "Ron?" Harry whispered. "Ron! Wake up!" Ron's freckled face sleepily appeared. 

            "What mommy?"

            "Get up. We're visiting Malfoy and Hermione." 

            "No mommy…I didn't put the mole tails in the cake batter…Percy did it…I was eating my stewed prunes…" Ron snored. 

            "You're delusional…" Harry shook his head. "RON!"  

            "What Harry?" Ron groggily muttered. 

            "We are going to visit Malfoy and Hermione right now."

            "But how? We don't even know where their room is!" Ron said. "Besides, I'm tired. Let's do this tomorrow," he said drowsily, falling back onto his pillow.  

            "Oi!" Harry rolled his eyes. 'Fine,' he thought to himself, 'If Ron doesn't want to come, then I'll go alone.' Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and hurried out of the room. 'I wonder where it is.' Just then, a shadow brushed by. 'Who's that?' He followed the stranger down to the dungeons. 'Hmm…must be Snape.' Not watching where he was going, he ran right into a pole. "Ow!" he said. 

            "Who's there?" Professor Snape quickly turned around. Harry gasped and pushed himself against the wall. "Who's there?" Professor Snape repeated and looked around again. "I must be delusional," Professor Snape said tiredly. Harry watched the professor disappear around the corner. 

            "Lumos!" he muttered. As he wandered, he came upon a portrait of a tragically beautiful woman that he had never noticed. He tried pushing it open it without any luck. "Light? Tragic? Lemon drops? Buttered bread??" he tried. "Damn. This is hopeless." Suddenly, the door opened. 'The password is hopeless?' he wondered to himself. He entered quietly and saw them. 'Are they really here? Maybe I'm delusional…'

************************************************************************

            "Mmmm…Draco!" she moaned. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione and Draco had decided to get reacquainted with each other. They kissed each other feverishly

"Shh!" Draco placed a finger on Hermione's mouth, stopping their passionate kiss. "Do you hear that?" 

            "Hi Hermione…sorry…love you…miss you a lot…"

            "It sounds like Harry!" she gasped and walked towards the sound. 

            "Hello Malfoy…bad news…Lucius …suicide…" 

            "Good. It's about time the old bastard died," Draco sneered.

            "Draco!" Hermione exclaimed. "Stop that!" 

            "Everyone is sad…all miss you… Malfoy too…" 

            "Auditious!" Hermione whispered. 

            "What?" Draco asked.

            "Auditious is a spell that makes the voice of the person the spell is placed on louder and easier to understand." She smiled, pleased with herself. 

            "Oh…" Draco said, understanding, "Okay."

            "Shh! Now listen to Harry."

            "Pansy is still in the infirmary. We're all really worried about her. She won't eat and hasn't eaten since we heard the news about you two. She won't talk to anyone either," Harry paused, "Everyone is worried about her, even McGonagall."

"Pansy? Since when does Potter care about Pansy?" Draco cut in. 

"After you know…" 

"Yeah…" He blushed. 

"Well, the Slytherins and Gryffindors have become very close."

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah…now shush. I wanna hear Harry."  
            "Please…Listen Mal-Draco, please wake up. We need you to wake up. If you don't wake up, Hermione won't ever wake up either. It's not fair. Damn you Malfoy. Damn you! I hate you!" Silence took over for a few minutes. "I guess- I guess it's not your fault Malfoy. You didn't know that killing yourself –well, trying to kill yourself- would have hurt Hermione." Silence took over again. "What am I doing?" Harry asked scornfully, "It's not like you guys can hear me anyway." He heaved a sigh. "Oh well," he smiled wryly, "I guess I better go. What's the use of staying here?" He got up and began walking briskly to the door. 

            "No Harry! Don't leave! I can hear you!" Hermione pleaded urgently. 

            "Hermione, Harry can't hear you," Draco told her softly. He opened his arms and squeezed her tightly. "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay." She sobbed against him, letting out all her pain and misery. 

"I don't understand," she said, trembling. 

"Understand what?"

"Why did this have to happen to us?" 

            "I don't know Hermione. I don't know, but there is a reason for everything. He smiled at her and gently kissed the top of her head, holding her even closer. They stood in each other's embrace, letting the warmth of darkness envelope them in her tantalizing silence.  

***********************************************************************  

            A pale thin man crept into Hogwarts. Panting, he moved faster and faster. His hair lay plastered against his sweaty forehead. It seemed hopeless, but he continued. He was almost there…almost done. One more step. Whoosh! His breath flew out of him dodging back and forth like the golden snitch, making it near impossible to catch. Yet, he continued. It was almost complete. Just one last step. His job was done. 

************************************************************************

            Sneaking out of her office, Minerva tip-toed her way down to the dungeons. "Severus?" she whispered. "Serverus, are you there?" A grumpy Severus poked his head out of his room. 

            "What?" he growled. "It's 3 AM in the morning!" She pouted.

            "Come on Sevvie…" she purred seductively. 

            "Minerva…not here! There are children," he told her sternly. In response, she purred again. A grin spread over his sleepy face. "Come on in…" Minerva leaped in. She bent and captured his lips, her hands clawing at his dark blue pajamas. 

            "Sevvie…" she murmured against him.

            "Yeah?" he breathed back.

            "Bye…" She took a knife and stabbed him. He fell to the ground.

            "Why Minerva? Why?" he coughed, blood spewing everywhere.

            "You were too smart, Severus. You were always to smart for your own good." She shook her head. "You almost messed up my plans once with your Drago Sanguinante potion, but I'm not going to take another chance. After the night is through, you won't be sticking your nose in and messing things up for any of us now."

            "Minerva?"

            "What?" she spat fiercely. "Aren't you dead yet?"

            "Are you a Death-eater?" 

            "Of course not," she glared, "unlike some people." 

            "Then why? Why are you doing this?"

            "We've already been through this, Severus," she sighed impatiently. "Why should a mere mudblood rule the world? A mudblood is nothing but dirt. We have a new lord now. And with his help, we shall rid the world of mudbloods forever. 

            "But why Malfoy and Granger?"

            "Must you be so stupid?" she scoffed. "Malfoy is obviously destined for greatness. We cannot risk having him turn on us. Granger is a mudblood. A smart one at that. If he and the mudblood teamed up…" she grimaced. 'This isn't right,' she frowned. "Why am I telling you this?" she said outloud. "I'll be going now. Bye-bye Sevvie." She stood up and was about to saunter back to her office, but she stopped dead in her tracks. "I loved you," she whispered almost inaudibly. But it was too late. Professor Severus Snape had left the building.       

************************************************************************

A/N: So? How was it?? R&R please! 


	2. AN

a/n: hey guys…i've run out of ideas for what should happen next! if anyone has any ideas, i'd really appreciate it if you could e-mail me (sn0wbunny20@yahoo.com) thx!

xoxo

nikki


	3. Return of the Dragon

Disclaimer: nothing is mine. *sobs* are you happy now?

A/N: Special thanks to Heather Jay for giving me some ideas J. 

Eternity

Chapter 2- 

As they entered the Great Hall, the students stared curiously at the black banners waving magnificently above them. 

The Slytherins, noticing that their Head-of-House wasn't there, broke out into whispers. Rumors circulated their table. "Maybe he died…Maybe he was murdered…Maybe he left to fight with the Dark Lord…Maybe he just slept in…Maybe he ran away…Maybe he's in Azkaban…Maybe he transferred to Durmstrang…"  

"Maybe he did die," Ron snickered, hearing the Slytherins chatting with each other. 

"Yeah, I wish. Like _that'll happen," Harry snorted, running his fingers wistfully into his hair. Even though the gap between the two houses had closed, the Gryffindors still held a significant grudge against the Potions professor. _

Professor Dumbledore stood up and silenced the crowd. "As some of you may have heard, Hogwarts has suffered a great loss. Professor Severus Snape was found stabbed to death on his bedroom floor last night. Along with his body, a message, written in what we believe to be his blood, has been discovered on the third-corridor floor, which, if I may add, is still closed for refurnishing," he gazed sternly at the crowd. "We are not sure of how or what happened in there last night, but I assure you, the wrongdoer who did this will be caught. If anyone has information on this horrible event, please come see me during lunch. Now, let us have a moment of silence for our beloved Potions professor."

Everyone bowed their heads down in respectful silence. A lone tear dripped down to the floor, echoing silently.   

"Now," Professor Dumbledore waved his arms, "we feast!" The food appeared on the plates, and everyone helped themselves to the food, conversing quietly about the news. In all of the commotion, no one saw a lone figure slip out.

************************************************************************

Pansy sniffled. Her eyes filled up with fresh tears. Her best friends, then Professor Snape- they were all going one by one. When her own father was away on secret death-eater missions, which was often, it was Professor Snape who comforted her. When Blaise broke up with her, it was Professor Snape who told her it would be all right. When Draco and Hermione had gone into deep comas, it was Professor Snape who cradled her and let her cry. He was her father, not Richard Parkinson. Severus Snape was her father. But now that he was gone, there was no one left. She was all alone. She stifled a sob and ran out of the Great Hall silently, praying that no one saw her. 

************************************************************************

"I'm bored," Draco whined. 

"Oh shut up, you great prat," Hermione snapped grumpily. The endless hours of being in solitary darkness had really gotten to her. 

"But I'm really bored!"

"Shut up."

"I'm still really bored," he sang. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Will you sod off?" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up. 

"No. I'm bored," he pouted. He conjured up two 6-packs of beer. "Yum!" He sat and drank all of it. He giggled in contempt and sat down, nuzzling Hermione.

"Draco?" she asked, wide-eyed. 

"I luuuurve you," he slurred drunkily. He hugged her tightly.

"Draco? Stop it. You're drunk."

"No…of coursh I'm not." He straightened himself. "Shee?" He snuggled closer to her. "I'm perfectly shober." He stood up and walked around dizzily. Then, he collapsed. "Uh-oh," he giggled. He sat back down next to her and passed out.

"Men," Hermione whispered affectionately, falling asleep on his shoulder.

************************************************************************

Pansy ran. She didn't know where she was going; she just kept running. Her feet, it seemed, wouldn't stop until they reached their destination. Then, as fast as she had been running, she stopped. She looked around…and gasped. It was _their room. She closed her eyes and whispered the password, which Harry had told her days before, "Hopeless." She quietly stepped in and stopped. The tears welled up in her eyes but she brushed them away. She sat down and began to tell Hermione and Draco about what had happened._

************************************************************************

Hermione awoke to loud sobbing. "Huh?" She brushed off her drowsiness and woke Draco. "Wake up! Someone is talking." 

"Mother! I told you already…I didn't give Aunt Epiphany those extra toes…It was Angeline's fault…" he snored sleepily. 

_'Angeline? Who is that?' Hermione thought to herself. '__Never mind, I'll ask him later. Now, I have to wake him up.'  "WAKE UP YOU GIT!" she yelled in his ear. _

"WHAT?" he jumped up, looking around. 

"Someone is trying to talk to us," she whispered. "Auditious. Now shush." 

"Hi Hermione, Draco. I miss you guys."

"It's Pansy!" Draco whispered in awe. "PANSY!"

"Shut up!" Hermione clamped her hand over his mouth. "She can't hear us."

"I-I have some bad news. P-professor Snape…well, he was found…he…he's…"

"He's what?" Draco asked curiously. 

"He's dead! They found him dead in his bedroom…blood everywhere!" 

"What?" Draco gasped, his face paling at an unbelievably fast rate. "What?!"

"I can't take it anymore. Everyone i-is dying! Draco, Hermione, please come back! Please come back…I need you guys. Please…I don't think I can live any longer." The voice began to fade. 

"No…no! Don't leave Pansy!" Draco's aura of calmness erupted into panicked shouts.

"Draco, we can't do anything," Hermione tried to comfort him. "Just…let her go." 

"NO!" His scream echoed throughout the vast darkness. "I've known Pansy for a long time. She's going to do _it. I won't let her. She was there when I needed her. I'll be there for her." He stood up, determined to save Pansy. "I'm coming Pansy!" _

************************************************************************

Pansy sat in the corner crying. "It's hopeless," she sighed. "No one is left." 

"Don't cry Pansy," a weak voice whispered. "I'm here." She whirled around.

"Who said that? Who?" she demanded.

"Why Pansy…I'm surprised. I thought you would have recognized my voice," the voice drawled. 

"DRACO?"

************************************************************************

A/N: Thanks very much to all my reviewers…I really appreciate the comments!  

**Crystalnia: hehe. i sorta found an idea…this is really just a filler chapter though. **

**Draco Fluff: in the beginning of "blurred," it was remus. lol.**

**Misty: craziness rocks. yeah.**

**Mayhem: thanks for pointing out the "minor inaccuracies"…I forgot that apparating wasn't allowed. oopsies. oh, and thanks very much for your kind comments. i really tried to keep them in character. **

**CrimsonFirebolt: hehe. isn't that a cool word? delusional…**

**Ragazza Doulce: yup…it means that he died. bye-bye sevvie.**

**Heather Jay: thankies for the idea. i used part of it…**

**Emma Malfoy: no…thank you! lol. glad you like it!**

**Red Moon Kree: thankies! **

**GOKUS EVIL TWIN: *blushes* aww…thanks! but i don't think i'm anywhere near being a good writer. **

**Hollie: thankies! **

**Laterose: blood…**

**ChickenFlop: *squirms* sevvie…hehe. **

**SophieBabe: thankies! **

_I STILL NEED IDEAS! if anyone has an idea for me, e-mail me [sn0wbunny20@yahoo.com] or…even better, REVIEW! thanks very much._

xoxo

nikki


End file.
